


Oneshots

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: I've been thinking of doing different supernatural oneshots, so I'm gonna post them here.





	1. Family takes care of each other pt 1

"Damnit Cas, what were you thinking?! You could have called to ask where the spare key was!” Dean exclaimed, hissing as his hands touched the freezing temperature of the angels skin.

Dean had just came back from a solo hunt, a vamp nest in Nebraska, while Sam was hunting down leads for finding Kelly. When he made it back to the bunker he had been greeted with the sight of Cas sitting on the steps in front of the door in the pouring rain. After forcing Cas to change out of his soaked clothes and into some of Dean’s.

“I h-h-h-ave told y-o-o-ou-u Dean. W-w-what if when I cal-l-lled you, you were in the middle of hunting and I gave away your lo-lo-location? And I didn’t know if S-s-sam was with you so I did not want to call him either.” Cas managed to get out between the chattering of his teeth.

Dean grumbled to himself knowing there was no way to argue with the angel, not when he was standing there shivering, as he rubbed his hands up and down Cas’ arms in an attempt to warm him up with little success.

Realising that it wasn’t having much effect Dean sighed, before thinking desperately of another way to warm the angel up before he got ill. He then dragged Cas to his room and pushed open the door before pushing him on his bed, underneath the blankets. He paused for a moment before kicking of his shoes and getting into the bed behind him and wrapping his arms around him. He heard Cas sigh as he felt the warmth while Dean was wincing at the biting feeling of the cold radiating off of Cas.

It was silent for about ten minutes before Cas shifted around and sighed before speaking up.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with me Dean.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for Cas. I don’t have to deal with you.” Dean paused for a moment before tightening his arms and continuing. “You’re family Cas and family takes care of each other.”

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and suggestions for future oneshots are appreciated! Stay alive frens |-/**


	2. Family takes care of each other pt 2

When Dean woke up it was to find himself still wrapped around Cas. He removed his arms from around the angel and leaned on his elbow to see the other beings face, who he heard was mumbling to himself in his sleep and he could also see the shine beginning to form on his brow.

He lifted a hand to Cas’ forehead and sighed when he felt how warm he was. Dean eased himself into a sitting position before standing up from the bed and making his way towards the bedroom door. He gripped the door handle and pulled open the door, wincing at the noise the hinges made, and made his way towards the kitchen while making a mental note to put some oil on the doors.

Once Dean made it into the kitchen he began to search through the cupboards to try and hunt down a bowl. After a few failed attempts he was finally able to locate one and then looked for a clean rag. 

Dean turned on the tap and put the bowl underneath until it was filled halfway and then thought to grab a cup and filled it with water. He then made his way towards his bedroom, where Cas would hopefully still be asleep. 

He nearly bumped into Sam in the corridor and he raised an eyebrow at the contents in Dean’s hands. 

“Cas had managed to get ill. The idiot was sitting in the rain for over an hour.” Dean answered and Sam smirked in reply.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll take great care of Cas.” Sam patted Dean on the shoulder as he carried on down the corridor.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam’s back before continuing his way to his bedroom. He bumped the door shut with his hip. He placed the glass and bowl down on the bedside table, before dipping the rag into the cool water and the wringing out the excess water and placing in onto Cas’ overheated forehead.

He dragged the damp rag over the angel’s face, both cooling him down and cleaning away the sweat that was beading up on his face.

Dean was sat there for awhile before there was any sign of Cas waking up.

Cas groaned and scrunched up his face before he finally opened his eyes and revealed that bright blue that was hidden behind his eyelids.

“Well if sleeping beauty hasn’t finally awoken.” Dean smiled before opening the bedside draw and pulling out some pills that he kept in case of a hangover. “Take these and drink some,” He popped the pills into his hand and handed them over with the glass of water. 

“Small sips.” He instructed as he saw how the angel was gulping the water down.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas rasped as he handed the glass back to Dean.

“How you feeling Cas?” Dean asked while placing the rag back into the bowl of water.

“I feel… tired and I ache all over.” Cas groaned before laying back down and pulling the blanket over his head.

**“Well you go back to sleep then, I’ll take care of you.” Dean chuckled and leaned back in his chair, prepared to watch over the angel as Cas had watched over him and Sam time and time again. **


End file.
